Forum:NIWA move?
add SmashWiki is doing it, and I have a feeling this wiki should too. I do not want all of this work to be ruined in some bad skin design. It will take a ton of work but it's possible. Opinions? --Havoc'48 21:43, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :I'll extend the same offer here as I proposed to SmashWiki: If you guys decide to move I can host you at donkeykongwiki.com. Let me know. --Porplemontage 01:34, September 30, 2010 (UTC) No- Mario Wiki is basically DK Wiki at this point. We also need the n00bs for DKCR.--MegaTron1XD 01:38, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Support-Though the information on Mario Wiki about DK is questionable, benefits have been seen.--MegaTron1XD 02:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Support While I question why Mario Wiki has so much information on DK, the move will be beneficial for the DK Wiki. Also Mega, we'll still have plenty of users for DKCR and not all new or one time users are "noobs". Omega Tyrant 06:54, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Bump Omega Tyrant 08:21, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Bump again, we need more opinions on this possible move. Omega Tyrant 00:20, October 5, 2010 (UTC) If not NIWA we could try ShoutWiki. --Havoc'48 01:49, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :I've done a little reaserch on ShoutWiki, and, like Wikia, has central Staff that has power that admins don't. For example, Checkuser is one of the unavailable functions on ShoutWiki. So IMO if you are going to move, move to an independent Wiki or NIWA. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 02:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Although, I'm not a member here, I'm hoping you'll allow my post. I'm Axiomist, the owner of WiKirby, which I left administrating Zelda Wiki.org to create. I'm not sure if you guys are aware, but Porplemontage owns MarioWiki, and he's offering to host a Donkey Kong wiki at his own cost. So I'm guessing he's considered the overlapping coverage, and still decided to make his offer. Anyway, what I think is the coolest benefit of being a NIWA member is how much better all of the wikis became after working with one another. We seem to inspire each other to develop new ideas and we share them. If you look in the NIWA discussion board here for an example You'd see me and another member found a way to get your name in a WiKirby article instead of writing "The player" has to tap the DS with a stylus. etc, and adjusting the code led to Another innovation and we are working on several others (top secret, but unbelievably cool). This thread truly shows what we are all about, as we're looking into how we can help one another, even our smallest wiki partners, by bringing in experienced volunteers to make as impressive of a main page as we can. That being said, if you decide to try the move, we'll do whatever we can to help make DonkeyKongWiki shine, and if the community isn't happy, Wikia would still be here with the skin and features that, evidently, no one likes, and everyone could come back to it. It's really an offer to try taking more control of your own wiki and implement features you do like, and even assist in the development of cool things that no one has thought of. We look forward to hearing from you all. Axiomist 02:50, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Um, we already have a NIWA that we're part of and know the benefits, etc. Porplemontage's offer was new to me, but I'm sure that Havoc has heard about it. We'll make up our decision when most people vote.--MegaTron1XD 02:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, understood. I haven't heard of any other NIWAs, where is that one, I'd like see if I'm missing out on something for my site.Axiomist 03:13, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what Mega is referring to by "we already have a NIWA", but I would rather move the DK Wiki to NIWA rather than ShoutWiki. Omega Tyrant 04:19, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Being horrible in that mentioning. I mean that the 3 sysops (and basically the people who run the place...) are on NIWA's smash wiki, meaning that we already have info on what NIWA can offer. Complete misunderstanding right there, as I meant another NIWA wiki.--MegaTron1XD 04:28, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :::What is a NIWA? Slipknot Darkrai 19:24, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Support - Like MegaTron1 said, benefits have been seen. - (Carulosu 05:57, October 7, 2010 (UTC)) Regarding the overlapping coverage: Both wikis would continue covering what they currently cover. If you guys are fine with that I can set this up soon. --Porplemontage 09:02, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Support - I think its the best thing we can do right now and I'm sure this decision will pay off for us! -[[User:The Forgotten Beast|'The' Forgotten Beast]] TALK 10:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) I think most of the active users have voted. Unless there are any reasonable objections, lets start moving. Dr. P. Kong 99 ( T ) 16:31, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I've requested a database dump and will start setting things up. I'll post a link when the wiki is ready. Porplemontage 19:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Staying open Just to reasure anyone who has decided to continue to edit here -- this wiki will remain open and available for anyone. If all the admins do choose to move on (and I very much hope you won't) then the wiki will be available for adoption. All in all, I hope you will all give the new look a longer try, and stay with us here at Wikia :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:42, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, if they manage to navigate this place and not get health problems after the new skin. Doubtful. I'm leaving Wikia. This place will sadly return to it's coffin once again, but be reborn anew in NIWA. I'll personally be sure to make one edit every month to make sure this wiki is not adopted. :Stop acting so oblivious to us, Sannse. --Havoc'48 20:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, I'll be able to bear it with this personal custom Oasis: User:HavocReaper48/wikia.css. It's a billion times better. Really. --Havoc'48 20:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with the merge proposal, and maybe if we could get MarioWikia we could be packin' heat over at NIWA. Update Hey guys, the dump is nonexistant so I imported some stuff manually. Donkey Kong Wiki --Porplemontage 00:04, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I figured that. About time. I'll be registering there shortly. --Havoc'48 20:18, October 29, 2010 (UTC) The dump finally posted, and right after I commented here. :/ Now EVERYTHING is imported. --Porplemontage 20:48, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, galleries are bugging out. Most don't have all the images, while some already did? --Havoc'48 21:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :This is very wierd. We need someone to fix this. Slipknot Darkrai 22:12, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Galleries require the "File:" prefix on all images over there. --Porplemontage 22:13, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Notice Hi guys, I'm really sorry to see you go. I've changed the main page notice to make it clearer that this wiki is still available to anyone who wants to edit here. Hopefully a new community will develop here over time, but I know that's going to take a while with key people going . I wish you all the best -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:28, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :"Hi X, I'm really sorry to see Y, and I wish a new community will develop, Z." That's all I saw, really. Can't you just leave us alone? You clearly are not sorry, if you were really upset you would give us a better skin like you did to the WoWWiki. Oh wait, we need 80,000 articles? --Havoc'48 23:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and, I would recommend you take a look at this. --Havoc'48 23:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC)